


Miserable Mary

by Grelle



Series: Creepypasta [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grelle/pseuds/Grelle
Summary: A 'Prequel'/Original Work for my personal Creepypasta Character. Warning: NSFW for gore and violence. My personal Creepypasta inspired short horror story. This is just a little drabble I created for the major character to feature in my up coming Creepypasta fan-fiction. This is my first ever attempt at horror.{This is also posted to my Wattpad account.}





	Miserable Mary

 

It was a hot May afternoon, just after school on Friday, a group of girls stood around their lockers, giggling about recent rumors and other such tripe. One girl smirked, examining her nails as she said, "Did you hear about that girl from Weston?" Her name was Mandy, a short, brunette girl. The others looked at her, interested by the topic that was currently all over the news lately. "You mean the one who killed herself?" The girl beside the first, a tall blonde girl named Kimmy, replied.

"Yeah! They say she gouged out her own eye and wrote her suicide note on her walls in her own blood!" Quipped Madeline, a ginger haired girl with cute freckles scattered across her nose, "They said her parents were like, super shocked because she was such a happy girl before!"

"I bet it was Mary." Mandy said in a somewhat uninterested way, smiling at the others devilishly. She loved scaring them. All the group looked shocked at the shortest among them, "You don't seriously believe that story?" Asked Emma incredulously, she was the tallest by two inches with raven hair and green eyes, considered the prettiest in the whole school and easily the most popular. "What story?" Kimmy asked confused, looking between her friends. The others raised a brow and the short girl smirked, "Y'know, Miserable Mary. She sneaks into peoples houses searching for her missing eye! They say she's so disgusting looking that her victims kill themselves and she gouges out their left eye to replace hers, but none of them ever fit. That's why she keep looking."

"I heard people are driven mad with despair when they glimpse her missing eye socket!" Madeline emphasized by pointing at her left eye, using her fingers to open her own eyelids wide and then making a slashing motion across her throat with her other hand. The raven girl made a distasteful sound, "Yeah, I don't believe in ghost stories. It's all rubbish." Emma sighed, waving a hand at the others, clearly blowing off such a far fetched tale.

"They say it doesn't matter how happy you are, she'll make you so absolutely miserable you won't even fight her in the end." Came a new voice, making the girls look across the small hall at the opposite wall. Laura was a slightly chubby girl, dressed all in black, nails colored in with inky black Sharpie. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that bordered closer to red than brown or green. The whole school thought she was some kind of witch.

"Piss off freak!" Emma chipped rudely, making a shooing motion at the girl. The others laughed, "Yeah! Scurry off, Turtle!" Emma taunted the girl who frowned at them and started off, pulling her old, cheap headset on and flipping on her iPod to ignore the jibes. "Stupid little Turtle, thinks she knows so much! Haha! She's failing almost all her classes!" They laughed and teased, not hearing the girl mumble to herself.

"I heard she targets bullies with green eyes..."

______________________________

Emma was walking home along her street in the little town she lived, it was late in the afternoon, the sun nearly gone and she was coming back from Mandy's house. They had been gossiping and doing homework like most Junior girl's their age. The raven girl paused under a street light, checking her phone, her parents had sent her a text. They wouldn't be home tonight, apparently they both had to work late yet again. Wonderful, home alone. Again. She wondered if she could sneak her boyfriend in, just so she wouldn't be alone. The girl was so lost in thought she did not notice the figure in the shadows just beyond the circle of light she stood in.

"H-Help me..."

An eerie voice pervaded the air, making Emma freeze, a sudden chill coming over her. The air seemed so cold suddenly, like the warmth, the very goodness in it had been sucked out. The teen turned slowly to see the figure coming toward her. It or rather she, was about Emma's height with long, bright red hair that resembled the petals of a blooming rose. Part of it covered the left side of her face, leaving only the right side visible, a single, brilliant green eye gazing at the other teen. This girl had to be about Emma's age, no older than maybe seventeen. She wore a simple gray dress that fell to her knees which were scuffed and torn, like she had fallen or something. Wearing no shoes, her feet looked cut up and muddy. There were nasty, oozing cuts on her left shoulder and down her left cheek like she had been attacked by an animal. "W-who are you? Are you okay?"

"Please...Help me...I was attacked..."

Emma looked around, her gut told her to run, run far away. But she gave a wary smile, "Uh...Here, I'll call the police and-" She looked down at her phone, preparing to dial the number when the battery light blipped and then the device died. The raven cursed softly, she could have sworn she had charged it at her friends house! Biting her lip, she looked back at the red head, "H-How about you come with me? You can use my house phone or something." She told the red head, holding out a hand for her to take, trying to ignore that gut feeling that told her she should run instead. Surely the girl before her has harmless, she was so thin and small looking. There was no way she was dangerous. Emma almost jerked back when the girl took it, shivering when their skin made contact, the red heads skin was like ice! It made Emma shudder as she swallowed thickly against the sudden fear, shaking herself mentally. She held firm and lead the girl away, it was only another block to her house. She could call the cops and send the girl off.

As they walked, it dawned on Emma she did not recognize the girl. Was she from a neighboring school, maybe? The raven lead her inside her home once she unlocked the door, letting go of her hand and going to her kitchen to retrieve the land line. She was trying to dial 9-1-1, but the phone didn't seem to want to work. Sighing in frustration she turned, "Hey! I never got your-" The raven gasped as she turned around, seeing the red head directly behind her. Emma let out a nervous laugh, heart hammering as she gave the girl a shaky smiling, "Uh, name?"

The red head was looking at her with a single wide eye, a smile slowly spreading across her face as she reached out her right hand as if to touch Emma's left cheek. "You...have such pretty eyes..." The strange girl breathed, the sound like she had swallowed glass, raspy and hoarse. The raven hadn't noticed before how truly eerie it sounded.

Emma swallowed, stepping back, "Th-thanks? Huh?!" She looked up as the lights flickered over head, the house seeming to tremble slightly. Or was that just her? That gut feeling of fear returning as she looked back at the red head, the phone slipping from her fingers and clattering loudly to the floor.

"Such...pretty...eyes..." The red head said again, that smile wild, a breeze seemed to pick up from no where and ruffled the stranger girls red hair. The left side of her face suddenly exposed, revealing no eye there, but a blacked, decaying socket surrounded angry scars and recent looking cuts that were clearly beginning to ooze a sticky dark red. "Please...help me? I need your eye!" Black fluid seeped from the wound in her face, streaking down her pale, scared cheek as she reached out both hands for the raven girl.

Emma stared into that empty socket, the fear morphing into this heavy wave of despair, all the joy and happiness seeming to drain from her. It left her feeling worthless, like she was garbage that shouldn't even be sucking the same air as other living being. Dazed, she sank to her knees before the red head. "Give it to me..." The creature breathed softly, right hand holding the girls face still as she produced a spoon with her left hand. The fluid dripped slowly onto Emma's face, though she hardly noticed the feeling over it sliding over her skin. The smell of rot filling her nose, making her want to gag...

For a moment the breeze died, her hair hiding the nasty empty socket in her face just for a moment. Emma screamed as she fear returned ten fold, pushing the other teen away and scrambling to escape. She didn't get far, because when she looked up, the red head was in front of her again, smiling still. "Please don't run...it hurts more if you run."

"St-stay away from me you freak!"

The red head stopped, smile turning into a deep frown, her single eye darkening as she looked down. Clutching the spoon so tight her knuckles turned white, "That's...not...nice!" The red head screamed suddenly, startling the already frightened raven. She lunged at Emma, who stumbled. The raven found herself pinned under the girl, she screamed and fought, but it felt like people were sitting on her arms and legs, preventing her from escape. The red head grabbed her with a wild laugh, holding her by her hair so tightly strands ripped from her scalp.

The raven tried to jerk her head away, screaming and pleading for mercy, tears spilling out uselessly as the girl over her clawed at the flesh of her face with her spoon. "GIVE IT TO ME!!!" The ghastly red head plunged the spoon into her face over and over, blood spurting out and making a nasty squelching sound as she pulled it out with a hiss. She stabbed at her again, this time digging the spoon through her lower eye lid. She began digging out her left eye, licking the sprinklings of blood from her lips with a wide, sadistic smile. Blood splashed her face and stained her already red hair a dark crimson as she laughed and laughed, dropping the spoon and burying her fingers into the raven girls face she yanked out her eye with a spray of life fluids that soaked her dress. Letting out a triumphant cackle into the air of the empty house.

Emma lay limp, panting from screaming her lungs out, she watched as she red head proceeded to try and put the eye in her empty socket. But the red head pouted after several minutes of fussing, "It won't fit..." She mumbled sadly, her bangs pushed back now and sticky with blood as she looked down at Emma who was now trying to crawl away. 

"Your such a disappointment...you should just kill yourself and be done with it." Emma froze, slowly turning back to the red head, stupidly looking into that empty socket once again. She stared at the girl, who was now smiling in an almost sympathetic way. "You'll feel better once you do. Think about it? You won't ever burden another person again with your existence..." The red head got up, reaching for a large knife on the counter and holding it out to the raven. "Go on then. Tell everyone how sorry you are for being garbage...Then you can be free. Don't you want to be free?"

Emma slowly took the knife, staring at the blade. She let out a soft, slow laugh, lips turning into a haunt smile. The raven girl nodded, "Eh..ehehe~ I'm just...trash...worthless...disgusting...trash." She murmured as she slowly ran the blade up each arm, before wetting her fingers with the sticky liquid and reaching out to the wall nearest her. The raven teen nodded slowly, getting shakily on her knees, she began writing something on the wall in her own blood. Laughing all the while...

Two days later it was all over the news how Emma Thomas committed suicide by slashing her wrists open and gouging out her own eye, her note was found written on the wall in her own blood apologizing for her being such worthless piece of trash. For some reason...she apologized to someone named M. Mary very specifically for not being good enough. But no one at her school or on her cell went by any such name. No one knew anyone by that. But rumors quickly spread that she was visited by _Miserable Mary_...

A vigil was held at the school that next weekend, all of Emma's friends were there. No one knew who the red haired girl was that showed up. And no one could find her after...but were all horrified when they found Emma's missing eye hanging on her framed portrait gleaming in the light of the many candles around it. The words 'Worthless Trash' were written in blood on the glass beneath it...

 


End file.
